


We danced before we parted, and the stars bore witness to our love

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: For the first time, Lucifer showed someone his stars, and his heart ached when it was over.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	We danced before we parted, and the stars bore witness to our love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeeLinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeLinn/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Zee! 🥳🎉🎂
> 
> Thanks to Obliobla for beta-ing

Before he carried her soul to the Silver City, he took her to see his stars.

Without a body, she had no need to breathe and they didn't have to worry about the vacuum, so he flew her past red and blue giants, looping around yellow, red, orange and white dwarfs, and they danced through nebulae to the music of the spheres.

They kissed in the light of supergiants, both their hearts aching at the knowledge they would soon be parted, making the most of their stolen time.

He told her of their formation, the songs he sang as he wove them into being, and of the City that would soon be her home. He told her of his siblings, and those she would meet again, answering any question she asked openly and honestly, except possibly the most important one.

As their stolen moments drew to a close, and they approached the City, she asked him one last time.

_"Will you be alright?"_

He smiled a tight, sad smile, and ushered her through the Gates into the arms of those who waited, her friends and family who passed before, before he turned to leave.

_"I will survive, my love, despite the pain. I always have."_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
